


pacify her, she's getting on my nerves

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, cheesy ending, debby is a butt and tyler is sassy, josh is understanding and tyler is scared then gives no fucks, seriously i had no idea how to end this, tyler is twitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>debby is rude and tyler doesn't want to tell josh for fear of losing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pacify her, she's getting on my nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochiteto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mochiteto).



> this is mostly crack, just so you know. (even though i do kinda hate debby and jebby is notp i'm not being completely serious in this fic.)

tyler couldn't stand debby. with her round baby face and high-pitched voice, she constantly got on his nerves. he couldn't understand how josh could stand to be around her. her cutesy ways were all a sham - a facade. tyler knew how evil she really was.  
when josh was around she was happy and peppy and fucking ridiculous. but when he left the room, she would glare at tyler. she'd make sarcastic comments and poke fun when tyler would involuntarily twitch.  
tyler couldn't stand her, and debby couldn't stand him.  
tyler had tried several times to get josh to see what she was doing to him, to realize how big of a piece of shit his girlfriend was. but he couldn't bring himself to actually say it. (tyler had read enough fanfiction to know that doing so would probably result in josh getting mad and them having an argument over debby fucking ryan. and tyler didn't want to make josh mad.) so tyler held his tongue until one day where debby was an even bigger asshole than usual.  
"hey tyler, take your meds yet?" she sneered as tyler nearly dropped his drink on the floor. tyler glared at her as she smirked.  
"i dunno, inhale enough helium today?" tyler muttered back, pushing past her to sit at the table. he just wanted some peace and quiet to write, and he would have gone to his bedroom but josh had unknowingly passed out on his bed. and tyler didn't want to be distracted, because as you all know, josh in an incredibly cute napper.  
"what would dear joshie say if he knew you were attacking poor debby with your words?" she put her arm over her forehead, acting as if she was a damsel in distress, leaning backwards onto the table.  
"you what?" josh said, sleep still slurring his words as he stumbled into the kitchen.  
"o-oh! josh! how did you sleep?" debby quickly tried to clean up her act, a look of shock quickly being masked under her fake sugar cookie smile. tyler smiled slightly, looking down at his notebook and tapping his pencil against the corner of his mouth.  
"fine." josh shrugged. "what was that about attack with his words?"  
"oh, nothing, debby just asked me if i had taken my meds yet when i almost dropped my drink on the floor, then i sarcastically replied, asking if she had inhaled enough helium today. you know, 'cause her voice is high." tyler explained this as debby slowly looked more and more enraged. "this has actually been going on for a while now, debby, poking fun at me. well, making mean comments. i was going to tell you but i didn't want you to be mad but she's a real asshole today."  
josh turned to debby, frowning. she laughed nervously. josh pointed to the door, motioning for her to leave.  
"fine! you were boring anyways!" and with that she stomped angrily out of the house.  
josh sat next to tyler, putting an arm around his shoulders.   
"i'm sorry she was such an ass to you. how long had that been going on?" josh asked, sincerity in his eyes.  
"um, since you introduced us, really." tyler shrugged, tapping his pencil on the paper in front of him. josh sighed, taking his arm off of tyler and putting his head in his hands.  
"ugh, i'm so sorry, tyler. i'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me about it."  
tyler just shrugged again. he didn't really care anymore.   
"b-besides, i only dated her to try and get over you." josh confessed, looking anywhere but tyler's shocked face. tyler put down his pencil, trying to stop his hands from shaking.  
"seriously?" he asked quietly. josh nodded. tyler reached out, caressing josh's cheek. he reached with his other hand, holding josh's face softly and looking into his eyes. "...you have really pretty eyes, josh." tyler leaned forward, josh meeting him halfway, and they kissed like the end of a disney princess movie. it was fucking magical.

**Author's Note:**

> i had also contemplated having brendon urie crash through the window at the end (and my friend told me if i did that she would actually cry.)


End file.
